1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device that shifts pixels and generates high-definition synthesis image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique that synthesizes a plurality of image data obtained by shifting pixels and generates high-definition image data is known. With this technique, a plurality of image data is obtained while an imaging element is being moved by a moving amount that is predetermined times as large as a pixel pitch, and the obtained plurality of image data is synthesized, so that high-definition synthesis image data is generated.
In this technique, when the moved imaging element is shifted from an intended position by an influence such as a camera shake, high-definition synthesis image data cannot be generated.
PTL 1 discloses an imaging device that obtains image data on a specific region of the imaging element and image data on a region other than the specific region at different timings so as to generate high-resolution synthesis image data.